Such a switching device has been disclosed in DE 199 35 662 A1.
The magnetic release for the electrical switching device has a yoke, which has a U-shaped first section with a first and a second limb, between which a coil with a coil winding, an armature and a coil former is arranged. In this case, the armature passes through an opening in the first limb of the U shape and is restrained with a restraint spring, which is connected at the free end of the armature outside of the first limb.
No mention is made in DE 199 35 662 A1 of the fitting of the armature together with the coil former.